Dreams
by LoveToRead404
Summary: He kept dreaming of her. Her kind eyes, her raven color hair and her beautiful smile. She was amazing... In his dreams. Note: Author was previously named evergirl2000!
1. Dreams

Tedros had dreamed of her again. She was so beautiful. She had raven hair, almond shaped eyes the color of melted chocolate. Her lips a light pink and bow shaped. She was amazing. In his dream they were walking in a beautiful and peaceful field filled with flowers until, out of nowhere, the girl would scream and his dream would end.

Tedros was so frustrated. He loved to see her in his dreams, in fact, he looked forward to it, but at the same time, he always knew how the dreams would end. He was sleeping and yet every morning he awoke still tired. And the worst part is that he had no idea who the girl was. He had never seen her before. But every time he went into the villages of his kingdom, he would look for her. Yet he never saw her and that only frustrated him more.

" Teddy!" he heard Sophie call from down the hall.

" Hey" he sighed as she walked up.

" What's wrong?" she asked

" Nothing, I'm just tired" he grumbled.

" Oh I see. You dreamed about that girl again didn't you?" she said with a slight frown on her face.

She was beginning to worry about him. This dreaming about the girl and getting no sleep thing was starting to become an every night occurrence for him.

" Yep" he said looking down.

" Teddy you have to stop doing this to yourself!" she shouted at him.

" I can't help it. It's like every time I go into the villages, I search for her subconsciously and every night I dream of her!" he shouted back.

" Good lord it sounds like your obsessed with her!" Sophie told him.

" I'm not trying to be!" he said, stress lines appearing on his forehead.

" Why don't you try going to Merlin? I'm sure he could help you." she said after calming down.

" He's tried. But no matter what he does the dreams just don't stop." he told her.

" Wow, I thought that Merlin could fix anything" she said.

" Yeah, but he said something about not being able to stop true love." Tedros told her.

" Huh, weird" Sophie said as they walked down the long corridor, both deep in thought.

"Wait, true love" Sophie asked stopping in the middle of the walkway.

" Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm not entirely sure that's what he said, but that's what it sounded like"

Sophie squealed with excitement. True love! It was just so exciting!

"Oh no. _No_ , stop while your ahead Soph" He said giving her a knowing look.

"What" she asked innocently.

"Don't try that. You know exactly what I am referring to"

" My, my, I am positively sure that I have absolutely _no_ idea to what you are talking about" This time she added her best puppy dog eyes in there too.

Tedros sighed "Sophie, I know how your little princess, fairy tale loving, mind works. I can almost, actually no, I _can_ see the gears in your head turning. You heard the words 'True Love' and then you were about to lose your head and go on and on about how I needed to find her or all would be lost or some other bull crap thing like that"

Sophie laughed " I don't know. Sounds to me like _you're_ the one that's losing his head about this"

It was at that moment that Tedros realized his mistake. He had been so caught up in burying Sophie's plans for him to run away and find his mystery girl that he had forgotten to bury his own desires to do exactly that. It didn't matter though, he was a _prince_. The prince of _Camelot_ at that. He couldn't just drop everything and run off to find some girl that he wasn't even completely sure existed, could he?


	2. Making Decisions

**_I got two reviews last time:_**

 ** _Story Fan said:_** This sounds intresting, I hope you write more ;-) xxx

 _ **Reply: Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Guest said:**_ I like this please update

 _ **Reply: So glad to here that you like it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _He reached over to take her hand and looked over at her. She was so beautiful and when their eyes met, he couldn't help but take her into his arms and lean in to kiss her. It was amazing and he wanted it so badly. As he tried to deepen it though, she starts trying to pull away. She's hits his chest and he stumbles backwards. As he looks up at her from the spot on the ground where he had fallen he watched as she looked into the distance, her eyes widened and she let out a blood chilling scream._

Tedros groans as he sits up in bed. As he looks out the window he gathers that it's probably around midnight. This has to stop but, it seems like no matter what he tries, nothing works. It's like the only way he would get any piece is if he went after her, found her and brung her back with him...But that brung him back to his original problem: As prince of Camelot, he couldn't just up and leave without explanation and he highly doubted that his father would allow him leave to go and search for a girl. Much less one that may or may not be real.

That is, unless...No. No, that's foolish...But is it? Tedros could totally do it. He had been trained in fighting and stealth. So yeah, technically, he could sneak out to the barn, grab a horse and supplies for a trip and ride off before anyone even knew he was out of bed. But that would be totally irresponsible...Then again, it's not like his father, or the kingdom, needed him. He had nothing better to do.

And just like that, Tedros made his decision.


	3. Being A Prince Royally Sucks!

_**Hello to all of my fellow Ever's and Never's out there! I am back with chapter 3! But first, I got four reviews last time:**_

 _ **Guest said:**_ I think this story has a lot of potential. It's already a great story and it will get even better!

 _ **Reply: Thank you! I am so glad you like it and I'll try not to disappoint!**_

 _ **TheWickedRebel said:**_ I am LOVING THIS! More Tagatha romance please! I love this story pleas update soon. You r awesome

 _ **Reply: Thank you! I am so glad you like the story and there willdefinitly be some more tagatha! :)**_

 _ **BookwormWRITINGwhiz said:**_ OMG! I love this story...it is so interesting! Pls Update soon.

 _ **Rely: I'm glad you love it and I'll try to keep it interesting!**_

 _ **Guest said:**_ more please this is really good! c:

 _ **Reply: Thank you! Here you go! :)**_

 _ **Alright, those are all of the reviews! I would also like to thank you guys for reviewing because it means a lot! So, without further delay, I now present to you Chapter 3! And until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

 _ **P.S. Don't forget to review! ;)**_

* * *

He couldn't believe he was doing this. What the heck was he thinking?! Yet, even as Tedros began to question his decision, he didn't stop packing. It was almost sunrise and if his plan was going to work then he needed to finish packing before anyone else woke up. Of course, that was easier said than done seeing as the maids had always packed his things for him. But that didn't stop him either.

A little while later, Tedros was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. He looked up and saw the sun completely up.

" One moment" he called as he quickly gathered his travel bag and clothes and tossed them into the very back of his closet and searched around for something to cover it. He couldn't risk the servant saying anything to anyone. But the more he looked around, the more frustrated he got. There was nothing he could use! He couldn't ball up dirty clothes and throw them on top because then the servant would pick them up to take them to the wash as soon as she saw them which of course she would, as soon as she went in there to take out his clothes for the day. Ugh! Sometimes being a prince royally sucked! Finally, he just decided to take the stuff and shove it in the trunk at the end of his bed. He sighed in relief as he locked it before walking over to the door and letting the servant in.

"Teddy" Sophie called after him later that day.

As Tedros looked over his shoulder, he saw the slight pout on Sophie's face. He felt bad for trying to avoid her all day but at the same time, she did have a way of sucking information out of him and as he had decided last night, _no one_ could know of what he was planning. Not Sophie, not his dad, not anybody. However, Sophie was like a little sister to him and seeing as he didn't know how long his trip would last, he didn't want to leave Camelot with her mad or upset with him.

"Why have you been avoiding me" Sophie practically whined when she reached him.

Tedros sighed. How was he going to explain himself without revealing anything?

"Um, well" he stuttered.

"And don't you dare try and lie to me mister! I know when you're lying" she said, her completely straight face showing just how serious she was.

And just like that, Tedros was doomed. "Look Soph, I'm sorry okay but" he stopped. What was he doing?! He couldn't let her sad eyes and pouty face get him to talk! He needed to get out of there and fast!

" Look Soph, I gotta go" he mumbled before turning on his heels and taking off for his chambers.


	4. Angry Sophie is Scary

Chapter 4: Angry Sophie is Scary

 _ **Hey everybody! Im back! And with me, I have a special guest...Chapter 4! Haha! Okay, but seriously, I got three reviews last time:**_

 ** _BookwormWRITINGwhiz said:_** Pls update soon. The chapters are kinda short. Can't wait for the next chapter though..

 _ **Reply: Sorry about the short chapters. I try to make them longer but... It doesn't always work. :( I hope you enjoy the story though!**_

 ** _Alianna said:_** You neeeddd ttttoooo wwwwrrrrriiiittttteee mmmmoooorrrrrrrreeeee!

 _ **Reply: Haha! Here you go! ;)**_

 ** _TheWickedRebel said:_** I love Sophie and Tedros's relationship as best friends. Finally someone who isn't viewing her as the "gimme Tedros or u will die!". Keep up the excellent work:):):)

 _ **Reply: Thank you! And yeah, I agree. I've read a lot of stories where they do that with Sophie but, I wanted to try something different and see how it could work with them as just friends. P.S. Love the name! :)**_

 _ **Alright guys! That's all the reviews for chapter three. Um... Oh Yeah! As I'm sure you have noticed, I changed my name! It used to be evergirl2000 but now it is LoveToRead404! What do you guys think? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review! I really love hearing what you guys think! :) Until next time...**_

 _ **~LoveToRead404**_

* * *

Sometimes Tedros was grateful that he had a king as a father, especially in times like this when Tedros was trying to hide his plans. Because his father was the king he never really had time for Tedros. He was always working, even at the table when they were supposed to be eating. It used to bother Tedros but now, sitting down at the table for dinner with Sophie practically glaring a whole in head, he was grateful to have one less pair of watchful eyes.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and death glares from Sophie, the servants finally brung out the food. Sighing in relief, Tedros dug in. He was trying to eat slow enough to look normal, but fast enough to be able to leave early so he could finish his packing. And after dinner and desert, he was finally able to excuse himself.

Acting as calm as possible, he walked out the door and kept walking until he rounded the corner and began to run. When he reached his chambers he all but slid inside before slamming the door behind him. Pausing, he thought of Sophie's suspicion at dinner and turned around to lock the door.

He felt bad but, he could have her barging in while he had all of his supplies out. Pushing that away from his thoughts, he walked over to the chest where he had stuffed his travel pack earlier. Pulling it out, he took stock of what he had so far: Two days worth of clothes, rope, a flask of water. Yeah, he still had a lot to do. He needed more clothes, needed to figure out which weapons he would take with him and he needed some food in case he didn't find anything to hunt. Taking a deep breath he plunged into his packing, forgetting everything but his mission.

"Tedros! Open this door right now!" Sophie called from the other side of Tedros' door.

Tedros froze. He had no idea how long he had been packing for but when he looked out his window, it was dark. That was not good, he should have been gone already. Luckily, he had just finished packing and was about to leave. Not so luckily, there was now an angry Sophie outside his door, trapping him in his room.

" I mean NOW Tedros! Either open this door or I will go hunt down Hort and get _him_ to open it!" She shouted.

Crap! Tedros had forgotten about his guard that Sophie had so easily wrapped around her little pinky finger. Standing up from his spot on the floor, Tedros dumped his travel sack into his trunk before closing it and walking over to the door. He turned the lock and before he even had a chance to open the door, Sophie burst in.

Tedros wasn't scared by much. He hunted down traitors of the kingdom and fought monsters., he was a great and very powerful prince...But even he knew to be scared of an angry Sophie. And the way it looked at the moment, she was far past just anger. Yeah, he was definitely in trouble.


End file.
